Turning Point: Punto de no retorno
by dominadaemoni
Summary: Traducción autorizada del one-shot de Berserk "Turning Point" de Juxian Tang, publicado en SINOPSIS: Segundo What-if corto que se ramifica desde el canon. Guts fue el primero en encontrar a Griffith en el lago, los demás se quedaron atrás. Y el Behelith no estaba allí… ADVERTENCIA: YAOI Guts/Griffith


**DISCLAIMERS:**

 **Turning Point pertenece a la genial ficker Juxian Tang, a la que agradezco de corazón el que me permitiera traducir su maravillosa historia para los hispanohablantes. Si os gusta, no dejéis de visitar su perfil y escogerla como favorita en esta misma web:**

 _ **u/98005/Juxian-Tang  
** **s/7968259/1/Turning-Point**  
_

 **También podéis leer más obras suyas en:**

 ** _juxian punto slashcity punto net  
_** ** _juxiantang punto livejournal punto com_**

 **Berserk es la obra maestra del gran Kentaro Miura. Fanfic sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 ** _Nota de la Traductora: Este es el segundo one-shot sobre esta pareja de Juxian que he traducido. En realidad no está concebido para ser una continuación pero, por algún motivo, a mí sí que me lo parece. Podéis leerlo individualmente o echar un ojo a ambos, pero si queréis respetar la línea de tiempo del canon, os recomiendo primero leer Ill-Gotten, que podéis encontrar también traducido en mi perfil. Muchas gracias anticipadas por vuestro tiempo y comentarios_**

* * *

 **Turning Point: Punto de no Retorno**

Lo encontró.

Bajo el sangrante cielo carmesí que se reflejaba sobre la superficie del poco profundo lago cual espejo. Una figura arruinada y delgada, que se alejaba tanto de lo que pudiera ser considerado un ser humano vivo, como se parecía a un esqueleto, a un árbol destrozado, o a una maraña de ramas rotas. Era un desastre y sin embargo, todavía era él … Él, Griffith... Su amigo, su antiguo comandante. Una parte integral de su corazón que nunca moriría, que nunca dejaría de doler.

El alivio se apodera de Guts. Suelta las riendas, saltando, corriendo, con el agua salpicando en todas direcciones debajo de sus botas. Corre como un loco y, sin embargo, le parece que no se está moviendo en absoluto. O el tiempo se ha detenido, condensado, concentrado en los pequeños círculos azules del iris de los ojos de Griffith. Éstos se abrieron ampliamente entre las rendijas de su casco. Sus ojos son lo único que Guts ve, o lo único que quiere ver, porque no desea ver los labios moviéndose en silencio, articulando una orden demasiado clara.

— _Detente._

Él no lo hará. Se deja caer de rodillas, alcanzando, agarrando con fuerza a Griffith, sin preocuparse de que incluso pueda lastimarlo. Acercándolo más, apretándole contra su pecho. El aliento de Guts se entrecorta en jadeos, mezclado con palabras absurdas y sin sentido.

— ¡Aquí ... aquí estás! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Nos tenías a todos preocupados! — _Mírate, estás sangrando. Te lastimaste a ti mismo otra vez..._ Guts se detiene antes de decirlo en voz alta.

Por mucho que quiera negarlo, sabe que Griffith no se "lastimó a sí mismo". Trató de suicidarse. Guts no entiende cómo puede estar tan seguro, nunca había sido tan terriblemente perceptivo. Pero a medida que las puntas de sus dedos se empapaban de rojo sangre, las dudas le abandonan. Definitivamente, Griffith había venido aquí para morir.

Pero no está muerto, no lo está. Todavía está vivo, así que Guts todavía estaba a tiempo.

— Ahora, ahora... — Sus brazos se aprietan con más fuerza alrededor del cuerpo de Griffith, rodeando todos los delgados huesos y vendas ásperas empapandose de agua.

— Estarás bien, estarás bien. Caska y los demás estarán aquí en un santiamén. Vayamos con ellos.

Siente a Griffith retorcerse. No es más que un espasmo, incluso un niño hubiera tenido más fuerza, y Guts cree que simplemente puede ignorarlo. Pero no puede. No puede apartar la mirada de los ojos como platos que parecen escarlatas, reflejando el cielo ensangrentado. No puede ignorar la mano temblorosa que busca su daga.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué estás haciendo? No la necesitas, no estamos en peligro. Estás a salvo, nosotros nos ocuparemos de ti.

Su propia voz resuena patética en sus oídos, la voz de un mentiroso. Guts sabe lo que Griffith quiere.

Los dedos rotos intentan agarrar la empuñadura de la daga y fallan. Guts baja la vista hacia el cuerpo tembloroso, sus ojos fijos en los labios de Griffith que se mueven silenciosamente. Desearía no haberlo entendido, querría no haber podido leerlos.

— _Mátame..._

La petición lo atraviesa como una lanza de fuego, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. Casi permite que Griffith se le escurra de entre los brazos.

Él lo sabía. Lo sabía. Una parte de él esperaba esta solicitud. Simplemente no quería pensar en eso.

Pero lo peor es que sabe que podría hacerlo. Probablemente sea lo que debería hacer. Liberar a Caska. Liberarse a si mismo. Permitir que el resto de la Banda del Halcón se olvidasen de la imagen de su comandante quebrado e impotente, dejarlos con los recuerdos de él como un héroe y un vencedor. Liberar a Griffith.

¿Es eso lo que un verdadero amigo haría?

Griffith lo observa, con sus ojos medio enloquecidos y rezumando desesperación. Su mano vaga débilmente, como si no supiera qué hacer, luego se acomoda silenciosamente en la muñeca de Guts. Resignada. Como si confiara en Guts para hacer lo correcto.

 _Mátalo. Mátalo, sácalo de su miseria, déjalo ir, deja que el halcón vuele de nuevo. Ahora, rápidamente, mientras que Caska y los demás no están. Incluso si te odian por eso. Incluso si en el fondo de sus corazones lo aprueben ..._

El silencio retumba en los oídos de Guts, la respiración de Griffith es el único suave sonido que es capaz de escuchar. Él puede detener ese aliento, puede detener los débiles latidos del corazón bajo su palma. Tan fácilmente. Tan rápido. Piadosamente.

 _¡No!_

No. Su cerebro estalla, envuelto en un dolor tan candente y agudo que le hace convulsionar. Sus brazos se tensan, casi al punto de aplastar el cuerpo demacrado que acuna. No. No. Griffith, sigue siendo Griffith. Incluso si se convierte en un naufragio de huesos rotos. Incluso si su mente está tan bañada por la agonía que no reste nada de ella salvo la tristeza.

Todavía era Griffith. Griffith, la luz más brillante que haya iluminado la vida de Guts. ¿Cómo podría Guts ser capaz de vivir con esa luz desaparecida? ¿Después de apagar esa luz con sus propias manos?

Por aquel entonces, hace un año, cuando se marchó, pensaba que era lo correcto. Era lo mejor, lo mejor para todos. Para Griffith también, Griffith lo entendería con el tiempo. Pero mira a dónde los trajo esa absurda convicción. Guts no volvería a cometer el mismo error.

Él no iba a hacer lo que parecía ser lo correcto. No abandonará a Griffith nuevamente. Incluso si debía seguirle en la muerte. Incluso si fuera la muerte lo que Griffith deseaba.

Con la decisión tomada, algo debe de haber cambiado en su lenguaje corporal, y Guts sabe que Griffith lo nota. Lentamente, clava en él su mirada y le contesta.

— No.

Griffith llora. Sus ojos están secos, pero comienza a temblar, tan intensamente que Guts casi tiene problemas para abrazarlo. Su respiración se entrecorta, traqueteando en su pecho, impotente.

 _Ódiame si quieres. Ódiame por marcharme o por regresar, pero no voy a matarte._

— No me pidas eso. Pídeme cualquier cosa menos eso. — Guts lo suelta sin pensar, como si algo lo empujara desde adentro, pero sabe que dice la verdad. Incluso si Griffith le pidiera que se rebanase su propia garganta, lo haría. Porque algo así le haría menos daño.

— Haré lo que sea, — repite. Parece que le esté vendiendo su alma al Diablo, pero no le importa. — Cualquier cosa.

Cruza sus ojos con los de Griffith, tan concentrados que parecen perforar directamente a su núcleo, a sus pensamientos más íntimos. Los labios de Griffith están separados, pero sin formar ninguna palabra. Él devora la cara de Guts, la examina, como tratando de leerla, y aunque es solo una mirada, de pronto Guts recuerda las manos de Griffith sujetando su rostro, el día que se unió a la Banda del Halcón.

Y de alguna manera ... de alguna manera Guts ya sabe la respuesta. Incluso antes de que Griffith diga algo. Incluso antes de que la débil mano agarre la tela de su camisa.

Él lo sabe. Cualquier cosa. ¿Podía esperar que el "cualquier cosa" que Griffith pidiera fuera algo menos que todo él?

Pero Griffith sigue mirándolo. Sin tomar, sin reclamar, aún cuestionando. E incluso la mano que se aferra a su camisa no tiene la fuerza para mantenerse en su lugar. Si Guts lo desease, podría rechazarla sin ningún esfuerzo. Y es por eso que Guts no lo hará. Levanta la suya y cubre los dedos de Griffith con la palma. Luego pregunta, aunque sabe la posible respuesta:

— ¿Debemos esperar a los demás?

La cabeza con el casco se sacude en negativa. Los ojos abiertos todavía están ansiosos, aún dudando. Guts siente la mano de Griffith temblar bajo su palma, como un pájaro en una jaula. Presiona su palma un poco más firmemente, tratando de calentar a este pájaro, tratando de calmarlo.

Pero el propio Guts no se siente calmado en absoluto. Por el contrario, hay un terrible entumecimiento que se extiende a través de él. No es dolor, es demasiado grande para ser dolor. Es como si su cuerpo y su mente evitaran todo sentimiento, porque si lo hace, podría matarlo.

Caska. Caska. Su amado rostro, sus ojos ardientes, su cálida cercanía. Acababan de encontrarse el uno al otro... Caska.

Qué tan herida estaría ... no necesitaba imaginarlo. Herida y traicionada, odiandolo ...

¿Encontrará la fuerza para seguir viviendo? ¿Para seguir liderando la Banda del Halcón?

Ella es fuerte, Guts lo sabe. Sobrevivirá incluso si ambos desaparecen de su vida para siempre. Él no volverá a verla jamás.

 _Lo siento. Lo siento..._

Pero no va a abandonarle de nuevo. Guts observa a Griffith, tratando de parecer relajado, seguro. Necesitará de toda su fuerza, de toda su confianza para alejar la desesperación de estos ojos frenéticos y desconfiados. Pero encontrará esta fortaleza. Debe hacerlo.

— Bien, —dice.— Está decidido entonces.

Parece que sus manos tienen vida propia, moviéndose hábilmente, arrancando una tira de tela de su camisa para cubrir la herida en el cuello de Griffith. Tan cerca, Guts puede sentir el ligero aliento atrapado en la garganta de Griffith. Como si su pecho todavía estuviera constreñido por el miedo, como si todavía no confiara plenamente en él. ¿Espera que esté mintiendo? ¿Que envuelva sus heridas y lo lleve de regreso con los Halcones? ¿Que lo abandone en manos de Judeau y los otros que estén dispuestos a aceptar la carga de cuidar a un lisiado? Nada sería capaz de hacer si Guts decidiera traicionarlo.

Una parte de la mente de Guts encuentra cierta oscura diversión en este pensamiento. Le deja que se asuste un poco más. Una pequeña venganza por hacer que pierda a Caska, que pierda el futuro que podría haber tenido. Pero al mismo tiempo, el mismo pensamiento le confirma con la mayor claridad que su elección está hecha y es definitiva.

Se pone de pie sintiendo el retumbar distante del suelo bajo cientos de cascos de caballos. Se están acercando. Pronto estarán aquí, Caska y los demás. Pero será demasiado tarde.

Incorpora a Griffith sobre sus pies. Su peso no es más que el de un niño, apoyado en el brazo de Guts. Debe de estar sintiendo dolor, jadeando por el esfuerzo de ponerse de pie, incluso con un apoyo. Pero sus ojos no abandonan la cara de Guts, sosteniendo su mirada, aferrándose a ella. Todavía comprobando. Todavía luchando por confiar.

¿Responde a sus preguntas, lo que sea que esté viendo en los ojos de Guts? Ese resentimiento, esa ira, esa pérdida. Ese sacrificio que está haciendo en su nombre. Guts aprieta el brazo a su alrededor, sacudiéndolo y sin dejarlo caer al suelo.

— No me gusta esta máscara tuya, — dice. — Ya no la llevarás más.

Abre la cerradura, le quita el casco y lo arroja al agua. Siente que Griffith se estremece con fuerza contra su brazo. Los últimos rayos del sol creciente caen sobre su rostro mutilado, enfatizando cada horrible marca en él.

Sí. Es Griffith. Su Griffith. De ahora en adelante.

— Vámonos, — sentencia. Bueno, "ir" no es algo que Griffith pueda hacer por si mismo, por lo que Guts lo recoge y lo lleva al carro.  
El movimiento insistente de la mano huesuda hace que se detenga. Observa los labios marcados de Griffith moviéndose, enunciando en silencio:

— _Eres mío._

La ironía de la situación no se le escapa a Guts. Se ríe y tensa su agarre sobre el cuerpo de Griffith.

— Sí. Y tú mío.

La Banda del Halcón debe estar muy cerca, se escucha el pisoteo de los caballos aproximándose. Pero el sol ya está casi negro y Guts sacude las riendas, alejando el carro de ellos, hacia la oscuridad.

FIN


End file.
